A New Era
by Music-lovers2
Summary: What if Bell's real parents were vampires and not Charlie and Renee?Also,what if the leaders of Volturi were four not three and the eldest one left due to Aro and Caius?Bella is a half-breed but this fact is concealed from the rest of the world.Read An.


**A New Era**

**This is the revised first chapter of our first Twilight fanfiction. The previous one was lame so we had to change it. Read the author's note at the end or you will get lost.  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, very sadly.**

**Isabella Lombardi**

Third Person's POV

It was the year 1991. The small town of Forks in Washington was as quiet and calm as ever. However a big drama was being played at a house, situated deep in the forests.

Scream was heard throughout the small house. It was a good thing that it was far away from the town or else people would've gathered to see what's wrong.

This small house was owned by an inhumanly beautiful man, his wife and his sister: Silvio Lombardi, Alora Lombardi and Alira Lombardi. The screams were coming from Alora because she was in labor.

Silvio's POV

"AHHHHH!" Alora screamed at top of her lungs. It hurts me so much to see her in pain because of me. She is pregnant; which had seemed to be impossible till now. How I can do what only a human can do? A vampire can't do that, whether the vampire is a male or female.

Thank God Alira came here! I wouldn't have known what to do in this type of position. Even though I want to tune the sound out, yet I could hear the metallic screech. Then after a few seconds I heard someone taking quick shallow breathes other than my wife.

Alira smiled and announced excitedly "Silvio your child is a girl!" I chuckled at her excitement. That's when I heard it. A fluttering sound, the sound of a heart beating. Out of three of us, only Alora is a human which means my daughter is…..

"I can't believe this Silvio. She is half-human." Alira said, disbelief covering her voice. She was looking at mine and Alora's daughter in awe, amazement and mostly in love. I went to her and took the infant from her. I looked at my daughter and understood why Alira was looking at her in awe. She was beautiful, simply gorgeous. She had her mom's beautiful big brown eyes, her small features were perfect, and one look at her could make anyone's day. The most amazing thing about her was that her scent was too sweet to make a vampire thirsty, even though she was half-human. Also I couldn't read her mind which indicated she was gifted and probably a shield.

"Silvio, can I see her." Alora requested. Alira looked at and shook her head, but I had never been able to refuse anything Alora had wanted. So, I lowered my hands and touched the baby's body to her hands in such a way that it will look as if she was holding her.

"What will you call her with?" Alira asked, almost jumping with excitement. I could hear her going through a vast collection of names in her mind.

What about Isabella Marie Lombardi?" my wife looked at me and smiled.

"That's an excellent name, love." I smiled back at her.

"It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard!" my sister simpered.

It was then I realized that Alora's heart beat was very fast and she was gasping for air. I felt ice daggers piercing me as I heard my wife's heart failing to beat properly. Alira frowned as she also heard Alora's faltering heart-beats. Her eyes started to close. Alira snatched Isabella from me, although she knew that I could read her mind.

"Silvio, if you want to save her then it is the only way-" I waved my hand to silence her, before she could say anything else. I knew exactly what she was going to say but I didn't want to hear it. I sighed as I knew I could still hear it from her mind.

I have to bite her. I have to turn her into the loathsome creature that I am. _What kind of a monster am I?_ I questioned myself, self-loathing saturating my senses. I took her hand and said, "I'm sorry Alora. I love you." and let her scent fill my senses so that my mouth was filled with venom. Then I bit her in order to change her into an immortal.

Third Person's POV

**1 week later**

"Will you do that for me, sis?" a very beautiful woman asked her elder sister, smiling.

"Yes, of course." The elder woman answered, smiling in response.

The sisters hugged each other while their husbands shook hands. These two sisters are Renée Swan and Alora Lombardi. Renée is the elder one while Alora is the younger one, although their age difference is only of two years. Right now, they were in Charlie and Renee's house in Forks. Charlie Swan is Renée's husband. Alora and Silvio were here to give their precious daughter, Isabella Lombardi to Charlie and Renée as she was not safe with them.

Alora took her daughter and kissed her for the last time. She looked at her sister and gave her little angel to her and her husband. _I believe them. They will keep her safer than we will_. She kept chanting to herself.

"From now onwards she is your daughter," Silvio said to them and looked at his wife.

"From now onwards she's no more Isabella Lombardi, but Isabella Swan." she said and smiled at her sister and brother-in-law.

"We will come back to take her after she turns 18." Silvio said to them.

"Take care of her and don't tell her that about us till we come back for her." Alora said

"Don't worry. Nothing would ever happen to her. We promise" Renée said reassuringly. "Take care of yourself" they hugged each other for last time and went to meet Alira and went away from that place.

**Okay now here are the main points. They are as follow:-**

**SILVIO LOMBARDI****- Silvio's last name is actually Volturi not Lombardi. He was one of the leaders' and the eldest of the four of them. Of course this not what happened in the original story but in our story it does. Also Silvio is the oldest vampire in the existence. His and the vampire world's total history will be given later in the story. He left the leadership because of Aro and Caius's wickedness and corrupt nature. When he was the present as the leader the vampire world was really very peaceful. He left one thousand years ago and was the first vampire to drink animal blood. His power is also to read someone's mind but he can do anything with them. He can make a person forget something, remember something and make them work under his order. He met Alora in Forks in the year 1989. Demetri's mate Alira also came with him because she thought of him as her brother and also hated Aro and Caius. He is calm as Carlisle.**

**ALORA LOMBARDI- Alora Lombardi or Volturi is Renée's younger sister. Before marriage her last name was Jones. She met Silvio in the year 1989 when she was just 16 years old. At that time, Silvio was working in the hospital as a doctor. She met him, fell in love with him and soon found out his secret. Silvio acted as of 20 years aged person and told the others that he graduated early. Alira acted as his younger sister and a nurse at the local hospital. Alora after graduating married him and became pregnant with Bella. She gave birth to Bella and was turned into a vampire by Silvio so that she won't die due to the injuries she had received during giving birth to Bella. Her power is to change people's appearance and abilities and can also turn off the bloodlust of a vampire. This is how she made Bella look human. She is gentle and motherly as Esme.**

**ALIRA LOMBARDI- Alira Lombardi or Volturi was a member of the guard. She was the favourite of Silvio and always loved him as her brother. He also loved her as his sister. Like Silvio Alira was also depressed because of Aro and Caius' wicked activities and of drinking human blood. When Silvio left she also left the guard and although Silvio himself told her to go back. When they met Alora, she instantly became Alora's best friend and helped her throughout the pregnancy. She was the one to give the idea of giving Bella to her uncle and aunt. Her power is to stop time, quicken, slow it down and travel through the past and therefore was the most important member of the guard. She is as hyper as Alice and was turned by Silvio.**

**ISABELLA MARIE LOMBARDI- Bella's real name is Isabella Marie Lombardi Swan (Volturi). Her real parents are not Charlie and Renée but Silvio and Alora. She was born as a half-breed just like Reneesme. However, when giving her to Charlie and Renée her real mother changed her physical appearance and abilities. This turned off her bloodlust. Her gracefulness and speed was also converted into clumsiness and slowness. She was given to her uncle and aunt so that she remains safe. Her real family comprising of three vampires was not safe for her or so they thought. They will be returned back to her once she is mature and her mother's power stops acting. She is a born shield and immortal.**

**Guys the rest of the description will be given in the later chapters. Also Bella will reach her maturity at 17 not at 18. The next chapter will start in present time and before the epilogue of 'New Moon'. And the last thing is that, we are extremely thirsty for reviews and will not be able to post the next chapter without them. At least 6-10. Please!  
**


End file.
